1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a cushioned panel and a method for molding it.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The bonding of textiles to various substrates such as textiles, paper, plastics and metals has been accomplished through dielectric bonding, spray or heat activated adhesives, sewing, heating and pressing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,052, an interior lining for motor vehicles is made by sprinkling a needle fleece with polyethylene powder and heating the powder to its melting point. Upon cooling, the fleece fibers will be anchored in the polyethylene layer. The resulting lining may be heated and placed in a die to shape it in a desired form.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,936 discloses a laminate including a fabric layer secured to a non-woven mat by means of an adhesive material, the mat being secured to a thermoplastic material by a heat fusing step. The laminate is then placed in a mold of an appropriate shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,235 discloses a method wherein a non-woven cloth is positioned against the article-defining surface of a mold and a thermoplastic material is then introduced. The material may be a foam. Heat and pressure are applied to fuse the cloth and material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,635 discloses a method of producing a decorative laminate panel such as used in the interior of automobiles. An unconsolidated layer of synthetic fibers and a layer of melt fibers are applied to a continuously advancing web of melt fibers. The three layers are then needled to form a composite web. A batt is needled to the composite web and a decorative fabric is applied to the layer of melt fibers. Heat and pressure are then applied.